2017 Atlantic hurricane season/Layten 2
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active season that officially began on June 1st, and ran until it's official end on November 30th. The season began on que on June 1st with the formation of Tropical Depression One, and Arlene, the first named storm formed from Tropical Depression Two only two days later. The season was heavily influenced by an early MJO pulse, before the extremely favourable La Nina conditions took over in mid-July. Several records were set this season, with multiple storms being active on several days of the season, several of which wrought havoc across the Caribbean and Atlantic coasts during the season. In June, Bret became a category 2 hurricane, before Emily became the season's first major hurricane on July 3rd. In late July, Franklin hit Florida as a category 4 hurricane, causing $4 billion in damages. During the peak of the season, another MJO period caused a string of major hurricanes across the basin, of which Nate was the most destructive, having hit Cuba as a category 5 storm. By October, the season began to calm down as the MJO dissipated in the Main Development Region, allowing for less tropical waves to become potentially dangerous tropical cyclones in the process of doing so. The seasons last storm, Gamma, dissipated on December 24th after having made landfall in Belize, ending a truly hectic hurricane season in the process Season summary Storms Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One developed from an area of nontropical low pressure in the Bay of Campeche on June 1st, before turning south towards Campeche itself, where it made landfall early on June 3rd. The cyclone never managed to intensify into a tropical storm, as the upper level winds above the system were too strong, causing any convection to be pushed away from the systems low level circulation. 2 people died in relation to heavy rainfall and flooding from the storm, though damages were minimal. The remains of One moved out into the Caribbean Sea on June 5th, where they were absorbed into the developing Tropical Storm Arlene. Tropical Storm Arlene On June 1st, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring an area of low pressure in the Cariban Sea, and when the nearby Tropical Depression One made landfall in Mexico, this new low was designated as Tropical Depression Two, prompting the issuance of Tropical Storm Warnings along the Yucatán coastline. Later the same day, the system was found by reconnaissance aircraft to have attained tropical storm intensity, and was named Arlene by the agency as a result. After merging with the remnants of Tropical Depression One on June 5th, Arlene was able to undergo a new period of intensification, and by the time the storm made landfall, surface observations from radar stations near the landfall site were 60mph, and a barometer measured a pressure of 998mbar. After moving inland, Arlene weakened to a tropical depression late on June 6th, and the following day, the storm emerge into the Gulf of Mexico. The storms low level circulation was severely disrupted by its crossing of the Yucatán Peninsula, and it degenerated tons remnant low around midday on June 7th as a result. 9 people died, and damages from the storm totalled to $125 million. Hurricane Bret The origins of Hurricane Bret can be traced back to a tropical wave that emerged from t African coastline on June 10th. As the wave moved to the west, it managed to organise under be favourable conditions, and on June 13th, the National Hurricane Center upgraded the disturbance into Tropical Depression Three. Continued organisation took place, and the system acheid tropical storm status at 0500 AST the following morning, being named Bret in the process. Continued organisation took place, and on June 16th, the storm bevme the first hurricane of the season near the Lesser Antilles, making landfall the next day at peak intensity, as verified by surface observations in the area around the time of landfall. Once clear of the Lesser Antilles, Bret weakened to a tropical storm on June 19th as its inner core was penetrated by persistent wind shear. Early on July 20, Bret weakened to a tropical depression, dissipating over Hispaniola late the same day. Minimal damages resulted from the system, and 1 death occurred as a result of the storm. The remnants of Bret meandered near the island for 2 days, before losing their identity after being absorbed by another developing disturbance locally. Tropical Storm Cindy The origins of Cindy can be traced to an area of convection that developed near Bermuda on June 18. Over the following few days, the disturbance organised, and on June 24, it was designated as Tropical Depression Four as it moved northeastwards out to sea. The following day, the low unexpectedly intensified into a tropical storm besides strong wind war, and was named Cindy as a result. Cindy continued in the same direction until it became post tropical the following morning with peak winds still at 45 mph. The remains of Cindy later became a powerful extratropical low, which dissipated over the Azores 4 days later after being absorbed by a trough Hurricane Don The origins of Hurricane Don can be traced to an area of non tropical low pressure that developed near the Florida Key on June 23. Under the favourable conditions over the southern Gulf of Mexico, the disturbance managed to organise into Tropical Depression Five early on June 25, and then into Tropical Storm Don just 6 hours later after a reconnaissance aircraft confirmed the existence of tropical storm force winds. The following day, Don managed to attain hurricane status in the central Gulf as it moved west-northwest towards the island of Galveston, on June 27, Don intensified into a category 2 hurricane, and at 1000 CDT peaked with 110 mph winds. As Don't approached the coast, it weakened, and by the time it made landfall as a category 1 hurricane on the island of Galveston, winds were only 75 mph. Don moved inland mainland Texas on June 29, and Don weakened to a depression later that day ad it lost its identity over Louisiana late on June 30. During its life cycle, Don caused 14 deaths, and was responsible for $255 million in damages. Hurricane Emily The origins of Hurricane Emily can be traced to a tropical wave that emerged off the coast of Africa on June 28. Containing a vigorous low level circulation, the system was able to be automatically designated as Tropical Storm Emily when it formed, missing depression status as a result. The next day, Emily came a hurricane as it continued to the west, where it encountered dry air and increased shar, hindering development. However, on July 2, intensification continued, and Emily finally became a category 2 hurricane by later the same day as a clear eye became well established within its central dense overcast. The following day, Emily became the seasons first major hurricane, and by the end of the day, Emily had reached a peak intensity of 130 mph before being interrupted by high shear. The shar kept continuing to increase throughout July 4, and Emily had degraded to category 1 status by the end of the day as an extratropical transition began near the Lesser Antilles. By 1200 AST on July 5, Emily had transitioned into a 50 mph extratropical low. 7 deaths occurred in the Lesser Antilles, along with $235 million in damages. Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Franklin originated from a tropical wave that emerged from Africa on July 2. Once over the Atlantic, the wave rapidly considilidated into Tropical Depression Six. However, as the storm was passing of the cool watts left in the wake of Emily, it didn't attain tropical storm status until July 6, when it was named Franklin. The storm underwent explosive deepening after reaching hurricane status over the Lesser Antilles on July 8. In the next 24 hours, Franklin went from 80 mph to 165 mph, its peak intensity, when it hit Dominica. 12 hours later, afranklin emerged into he Atlantic as a category 1 hurricane, besides the very poorly defined core of he low level circulation. By the time e hurricane reached Florida on July 14, the wuinda had increased to a secondary peak of 150 mph. Once inland Florida, Franklin began slowly weakening, and on July 17, the storm became extra tropical with 100 mph winds over the open Atlantic. During its cycle, Franklin caused 244 deaths, and $4 billion on FAMAS, which led to the name being retired the following Spring. Tropical Storm Gert Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons